A game parlor can suffer losses due to the occurrences of abnormalities and some dishonest game players who commit wrongful acts with the intention of gaining game prizes or the like. In order to cope with the situations, various preventive measures have been proposed (refer to, for example, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5775/1988).
With a monitoring apparatus hitherto proposed, however, one monitoring video camera is installed for each game machine, resulting in the problem that the installation is costly.
When a plurality of game machines are to be monitored by one monitoring video camera for the purpose of solving the above problem, there is the problem that the image of each monitored game machine blurs, so the wrongful act or the abnormality cannot be satisfactorily observed and dealt with.